Numerous broadcast environments are being defined and developed for delivering a combination of television and ancillary data services to recipients. Such broadcast environments include, for example, digital broadcast standards defined by the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) and the Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) group for digital television in Europe, the United States, and elsewhere throughout the world. One contemplated use of such broadcasts is to concurrently transmit content for television shows (e.g., audio and video content embodied in MPEG-format signals) and other digital content (e.g., electronic magazines, HTML pages, subscription content). Other digital transmission environments, such as the Internet, are also becoming capable of effectively delivering high-quality audiovisual material in conjunction with other content. Yet another way in which such enriched content can be provided is through VBI (vertical blanking interval) over analog television signals.
This trend towards enriched broadcast content has raised significant issues relating to, for example, unauthorized copying and/or distribution of video content, and fair compensation of content providers commensurate with use. These issues are similar to those faced by providers of DVDs (digital versatile discs), which have become a popular alternative to videotapes for in-home movies. One approach to addressing at least some of these issues was attempted in connection with the now-defunct Divx/DVD platform developed by Digital Video Express, LP of Herndon, Va. The Divx approach involved the use of an enhanced DVD player and an enhanced DVD. The player included a modem for communicating billing information to a Divx host computer and a secure memory chip used to decrypt Divx movies. Each Divx disc included an individualized serial number which the player read and stored the first time the disc was inserted. Information stored on the disc and in the player was then used to determine the appropriate price for the movie. When the customer began playing a movie, the viewing period for that copy of the movie also began. More specifically, the player allowed the properly-identified disc to be played for a set length of time (which was also stored in secure memory on the player). During this set period of time, the disc was completely “unlocked,” allowing the customer to view the content as many times as desired. The modem was used to call the Divx host computer on a regular schedule for billing purposes, and then to refresh billing information maintained by the player. If the player was unable to contact the host computer for any reason (e.g., communications problems), the player would prevent further playback after a predetermined period of time to avoid additional charges that might go unpaid.
Although the Divx approach addressed certain control issues with respect to directly-distributed digital content provided on DVDs, there is currently no system for providing comparable protections and features in connection with broadcast content.